commonwealthtribalwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Recruit copy pasta
recruitment REcruitment w69 "Only the dead can know peace from the rustling" - Joseph Stalin "Lelelel 69, sex position, get it?" - Alexander the Great "I noble noobs" - Julius Caesar Bored? Got time to kill? Do you want to be a leader of a great army like these gentlemen? Do you want to rustle the Jimmies of people who take an online game too seriously? We've got just the task for you. It is time for the great Commonwealth of 4chan to conquer the new world 69 of the game Tribal Wars. No matter if you are a masterruseman, a genius at playing strategy games or if you just want to hang out with your fellow channers on a browsergame, we need YOU for our great army. If you have already played the game, now is the time to play it at it's full potential. If you are new to the game we will teach you everything you need to know. What you can expect from the raid: as many shoe on heads as your heart desires, crying underage faggots, many, many seriously MAD people and lots and lots of epic lulz. TL;DR Join our raid on a browsergame called Tribal Wars and rustle some Jimmies. How you can help: 1. Copy and paste this link into your browser: LINK 2. Make an account (the mods of the game will ban you if you use an offensive name - if you must use something subtle like DiggerNick). 3. Log in to world 69. 4. Post your username in this thread. 5. You will receive an invite to join one of our tribes a while after you've posted your name (to accept the invite, click on the tribe button in the game). 6. Grow in strength. 7. Capture all villages and rustle some jimmies. It's a good idea to read the newfag guides on the tribal forums in the game to understand our raid better (and in order to grow in strength). If you don't, you'll be confused. w69cruit2 By you being on this board I know that you have too much time Also I know you are intelligent. Furthermore it is known that you don't really like people All of this is perfect because we are recruiting people with exactly the qualities YOU have for our raid on a browsergame called tribalwars If you join us we will combine our powers and our hatred to conquer the whole world 69 "What world 69? 69? Lelelel" Exactly! We have been training in many worlds now and now with this number the time has come for us to really dominate Join us in our quest to show the beta basementdwellers who the real kings of the internet are! w69cruit3 You. Yes, you. STOP SCROLLING! YOU have only ONE option right now and that is to READ this thread. Do you think you can accomplish anything in that pathetic excuse of a life you have without the help of your fellow channers? Do you think your name will be remembered without joining the glorious army of the Commonwealth? Still not convinced? Think again, fucker (>inb4 navyseal pasta). The only way to show you are not a worthless peasant is by making an account right NOW and showing your worth on the battlefield. Join us now by clicking this link or forever be a worthless pleb. We will show you how to be a better man in fighting as in lovemaking. What are you waiting for? Category:Copypasta